While machines are available today for printing volatile ink on articles, such as drinking cups, the cost of the machines and the limitations on their production rates do not respond to the very low cost increment practically available from the complete cost of the finished cup. Yet, the quality of dual color printing on cups is most important to the market and therefore, efforts have been made to utilize the fast drying volatile inks available today. An example of the efforts made is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,201 to Jackson wherein a single color or indicia is printed at several printing stations.